Chronicles of Absolution: The French Solution
by Kirabaros
Summary: 5.12 Angela is dealing with the aftermath of Chalikar and takes some R & R with the boys. She ends up in the middle of a hunt for heavenly and in the company of men who look like Sam and Dean but they are not.
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of Absolution: The French Solution**

**Chapter 1**

_Then_

…"Well now I didn't expect our first meeting to be like this." The angel turned and looked at her…

… "Balthazar."

… Lucifer chuckled as he paced beside her and behind her. "You can't get rid of me. You need me."

"I don't need you."

"Don't deny it," Lucifer came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. He smirked when she shrugged to try and shake him off. "If it wasn't me, it was one of the gang behind you every step of the way, pushing you to come to me."

… "I feel a connection with her. I admire who she is which is a warrior but what ticks in her heart and soul; it's a beautiful thing…"

… In the beginning

We were born

Together then

This I could've sworn

Then you were gone

And sent on your way

To wander alone

To wander each day…

…"It's about the souls," Death offered as his only hint. "You'll understand when you need to. As will she."

… We've met before

And we call our names

Call each other's name…

… "The mate bond is powerful, but it is as I said. It's about the souls. Some that are too good to be true."

… _Some souls are too good to be true…_

_Now_

The rain was falling hard. The drops were pelting against the surface as the wind blew. It was enough to send a chill down the spine. To add to the effect was the occasional clash of lightning. It was enough to look like a scary movie as Angela stood in the sitting room she had been shown into. She glanced at Moira who was looking a little out of sorts and she didn't blame her. There was something off about everything.

It had barely been a week or so since the whole thing with Chalikar and it turned once again into walking on eggshells around each other. Mostly that was her fault and she admitted it. She was still trying to understand what Death meant about souls since he didn't like her answer when they last spoke. So she started her own research. Mostly when everyone else was asleep. It had Sam and Dean thinking she couldn't sleep again even though she said she had been 'cured' of the hallucinations.

Bobby was more inclined to believe her but she saw the worried looks. She didn't want to hurt him anymore and came to him with what she had been told. The grizzled hunter had been more than willing to help her out. He seemed… relieved that she came to him instead of doing things on her own. It made her realize how much she pushed all the men in her life away, convincing herself that it was for their own good. He was still worried but better receptive and understanding.

It was Bobby that suggested she talk to Jodi about feminine things. It was hilarious when he suggested it, but it was well intentioned. She wasn't going to do it since she didn't know the sheriff as well as the boys and Bobby and she was well aware how women viewed things when it came to territory and stuff like that. She may not have had a lot of feminine influences in her life, but she had enough to know a few things.

In the end, she drove to Jodi Mills' home in the middle of a storm because she ended up blowing up at Sam. She felt bad afterwards and knew she hurt him. She felt it. She was just agitated that the universe seemed to be screwing with her life over and over. She had just figured out what Death had meant when he told her about some souls being too good to be true. She looked it up with help from Bobby and what she learned.

It had her starting to doubt things. She had when it had been mentioned about the whole thing with cupid and their orders and the like. She lost her doubt when the cupid told her that no one had orders about her and Sam, that she was a natural. Now the doubts were creeping back in. From what she learned, she wondered if this was one whole lie. She hated thinking that and took out her frustration on Sam.

She left the house after telling them she was going out. Dean thought she was nuts for going out in the middle of the storm. Sam quietly said that Moira would go with her. She couldn't forget the look on his face as he said it. It was a tone that wouldn't brook her interpretation of what he said. If she was being honest, it made her melt inside. His assertiveness always turned her on. She didn't want this to be a get angry and make up sex thing, so she left, taking Moira with her.

She took the Camaro and drove towards town without a particular destination in mind. She just needed to clear her head and figure out how to play this. It certainly brought back to mind Gabriel's apologies about not being there to help. She really wished that he was there or anyone who might be able to help her understand.

It was enough to have Castiel pop into the car. Unlike Dean who would freak out, she barely flinched when she heard the telltale flap of wings. She glanced over and saw Castiel looking at her with concern. Moira was sitting in the back and hadn't whined or flinched when the angel arrived. It was a testament to how much they trusted him.

"What is wrong, Angela?"

"Really? I throw a temper tantrum and you come running?"

"I felt your anguish. Yours. Not Sam's."

"Great. You know too."

"That you and Sam mated, yes."

From there, it was a sort of heart to heart, but Angela didn't go into what really had her upset. It helped a little but Castiel was hardly the type to really get down to the meat and potatoes of an issue. Like Kesset, he didn't understand why humans made things complicated all the time and that there wasn't always a simple fix o a problem. The fact that he tried endeared him to her and she tried to be nice about it.

In the end, Castiel told her that Sam didn't blame her. He was just worried. They all were. They were still trying to understand how she went from seeing hallucinations to being seemingly back to normal. She could get that. It was like Sam looking like he bounced back when Death put the wall inside his head. But she could see the tightrope act with it. Sam falling unconscious after Bristol and not breathing… yeah there was reason to be worried.

The talk actually helped, and Angela found that she had driven herself to Jodi Mills' home. She blinked as she stared at the house, the vehicle in the driveway indicating that she was home. She looked at Castiel and the angel merely shrugged at her and pointed out that she had been the one driving. It was her choice to drive there. The funny thing was that she didn't remember making the turns to get here. She turned yes but it was like she blanked out on her direction.

In the end she worked up the courage to give a knock after Castiel left her saying that he had to work on a battle plan against Rafael. Dean had told her about that when she badgered him about what happened the year and half she had been in hell. Since finding out about it, nothing. It was like Castiel was keeping her out of any business related to his dealings with Rafael. She also suspected that there was a lot more to it than she was being told, but she wasn't going to press.

Angela had met Jodi once before. It was the rising of the dead, when Death had a message for Bobby. It was also how she met Karen, his wife. In the end, what turned out to be a blessing ended up being a curse. The dead turned rabid and then… Sam was the one that put down Jodi's dead son. Angela had been there, and something happened.

Angela had lost people before. It was always hardest when it came to children, but she couldn't compare because none of them were her own. Own in the sense she carried them and gave birth. Yet, Jodi responded to her. They shared grief and understanding. Angela suspected it was because it was a woman thing and they tended to be more reasonable and practical about things. She didn't ask more out of a fear of jinxing things.

Jodi was home and she had been surprised to her. Angela ended up stammering at first and finally asked if she could have a talk. She felt like a young girl when that happened and maybe Bobby was right about a few things before she took off. She rubbed Moira's ears before wandering back to the chair she had been offered just as Jodi came back with a tray with tea. Angela said, "You didn't have to make tea."

"You see the weather outside?" Jodi gestured at the window. Her eyes were wide in surprise that Angela even made there. "I'm surprised you drove through that."

"You'd be surprised at what you can do when you need something bad enough." Angela accepted the cup that Jodi handed her. She thought that it would be coffee, but it seemed Jodi had other ideas. She held the mug and smelled the tea.

"And it must be for you to come here." Jodi sat on the chair and looked at Angela, holding her mug. "So… what is it? What has you coming to see me?"

Angela stared at her and ran her finger on the lip. She asked herself what she was there for and she wasn't sure of her answer. At least one that sounded reasonable. "Well… um…" She looked downward and squirmed a little. "I… I… I don't really know?" She looked up at Jodi with a confused look.

Jodi looked at Angela with a stare. It was similar to the ones she gave when staring down a suspect. Probably not the best thing to use, but she didn't really know what to use. She only met Angela one and yet they had a connection. Granted it had been a sad time and one that caused unbelief… it happened. She decided to start with something easy, "So how's everything with you? You're with Sam and Dean, right?"

"Yes." Angela took a nervous sip.

"And?"

Angela looked up. "And what?"

Jodi made a gesture with her hand. "And what's been going on? You know I know about your world. What you and the boys and Bobby do. I had to help him out a while back."

Angela blinked at that. She knew that. Bobby mentioned it to fill in a few holes when she badgered Dean about what happened when Sam was running around soulless. She replied, "I… just wasn't sure."

Jodi realized that Angela wanted help but wasn't sure how or what to ask. She thought about when they first met. She remembered a few things. She tried, "I noticed that you and Sam were together. Are you… together?"

It was an opening and Angela took it, "Yes."

"That's a start," Jodi nodded. She noticed Angela's position and sighed. "Angie, can I call you that?"

Angela nodded. She couldn't understand why she was so reluctant to talk when she had a need to. It was confusing and obviously frustrating to others. She didn't realize it was her inclination to protect that what mattered and part of it was telling but not revealing. She knew Jodi was a friend. It was just hard, yet she managed to say, "You can call me that. I couldn't stop Dean and… I like it."

It was a start and prompted Jodi to continue, "So are you dating?"

"We're mated."

It had been uttered so matter of fact that Jodi had to blink. She wasn't sure she heard right and asked, "I'm sorry… mated?"

"Yep." Angela took another sip of tea. She had drawn her legs up and assumed a fetal position. It was comfortable and let her feel safe to talk. "I'm… a vampire. Half."

Jodi blinked at that. "And Sam and Dean…"

"They know." Angela nodded as she rocked in her seat. She took a breath. "Known for years. Sam said it didn't matter." She gave a small smile.

Jodi started seeing between the lines. She realized that it was a big step and Angela clearly was lacking in a female shoulder to cry on. It was like talking to a teenager. "And that's good right? I mean… you're mated."

"And we didn't really know it." Angela gave a wry chuckle. It was becoming easier to open up. She looked at Jodi, "Mating for vampires… it's like being married. Just not in a legal sense."

"So, you got married? When?"

"Before I went to hell with Sam. We had sex."

It sounded like the most bizarre conversation to have. The bluntness was refreshing and yet Jodi had to struggle to find words to respond to that. "Ok. You had sex."

"It's how to complete it. It generally involves marking the other." Angela stared at Jodi and nodding in her explanation, aware that she was behaving like Sam did when they lied their way into the mental hospital for the reaver. "Sam bit me."

Jodi was well aware of the acts that could happen during sex. The matter of fact tone that she was hearing was really throwing her for a loop. Most people were embarrassed about it. They would try to go around it. Angela just seemed to tell it like to lay down the bare facts. "He… bit you?"

"Yeah. And I bit him." Angela nodded and looked at Jodi. She took a sip of her tea. "And now we are mated. He can sense thoughts and feelings and vice versa. But it's special circumstances. I think." She frowned as she looked away to think about it.

Jodi blinked at what she was hearing. She was thinking this was a lover's spat. This was more like a life story and the confused teen was sitting in front of her. She tried to process it and ended up asking, "And now you… feel bad?"

"I felt bad that I took away a choice. Still do." Angela took another sip of tea. She looked at Jodi. "Sam doesn't see it that way but… every decision I make, I feel like I am damning him and Dean. And to some extent, Bobby."

The conversation started to flow more naturally, and Jodi listened to Angela tell her thoughts and feelings about everything that had happened recently. First thoughts were that Jodi thought that Angela should be talking to someone like her, but it became clear that she needed someone that was closer towards a mother figure.

In the end, they were talking freely and while Jodi still had questions about Angela and her kind and her relationship with Sam, it was a start. She let Angela go with the warning that she needed to call her on a regular basis and gave her phone number. It was rewarded with a hug that was a comfortable tight and it surprised Jodi at how warm the woman was.

Angela felt better after her conversation. She was no closer to solving her problem of making things up to Sam and Dean; there was just way too much baggage and she wasn't going to bog down Jodi with all of that. She wasn't sure about regular conversations. Jodi seemed insistent despite the fact that Angela knew she wasn't the best at keeping in touch. Ellen had scolded her enough on it and Angela regretted not doing better.

She got into the Camaro with Moira and began the trek back to Bobby's. The weather seemed to have gotten worse. Almost ominous. It certainly was when her way out of town was blocked because of flooding from the rain. Angela was ready to take it as a sign that the universe wanted her to wait and collect her thoughts. Like it knew her so well. So, she parked and was prepared to wait it out, curled with Moira on the front seat. She wasn't to get rest though.

It was barely five minutes when she began to fell uneasy. It wasn't queasy, like nauseous or sick. This felt different. Like a sense of urgency and maybe confusion. It churned her stomach making her feel nauseous and had her curl on her side with Moira whining at her. She was trying to make sense of it when she heard a knock on the window, followed by, "Princess. It's urgent."

It was hard to ignore the queasy feeling, but Angela sat up and got out to greet Kesset. The Avian was standing in the rain like it was nothing. She knew pointing it out would just have him look at her wondering why she was making a fuss out of it. Instead, she got right to it and asked, "What is so urgent, Kess?"

"The celestials are making their move."

"Cas?"

"His adversary."

Angela felt her eyes widened at the mention of Rafael. She knew he was an archangel and thus a bit more powerful that Castiel. He was also one of the more ruthless. A bit like Michael. How she knew that, she had no clue, but she knew it. She did know that Rafael kicked Castiel's ass; the angel admitted it to her since it seemed that the men in her life say that it was hard to tell a lie to her. Dean claimed constantly that she could sniff out bullshit and call them on it.

She had no idea where her knowledge on Rafael was coming from, but she knew that it was bad if the archangel was making his move. She looked at Kesset and asked, "Okay, on who and where?"

"They were going after the celestial that decided to play guardian to Dean's princess."

"Balthazar?"

"Yes. Something about weapons."

It was brief and most people would have been annoyed at the lack of detail. Kesset did give enough. He was just to the point and succinct with it. She learned how to interpret so to speak. Now she had no idea what Kesset meant by the weapons part unless it was a stockpile of angel blades. That wasn't important. "Okay, so does he need help?"

"He went to see Sam and Dean."

What?"

"He went to see them. For what, I don't know but it will lead the celestials after him there." Kesset stared at her with a piercing stare.

It was a lot to process, but she kept it together. She was curious about one thing and asked, "And how did you know about this?"

Kesset shuffled on his feet a bit nervous as he replied, "I… decided to follow him. Ever since the last few times this celestial has encountered Sam and Dean, it has not always been pleasant. He is what you say… duplicitous. Worse than your former guardian."

Angela blinked at that. She knew that Kesset had been left behind when she went to hell with Sam. She did leave a standing order that if anything were to happen to her, he was to look after the brothers. Part of that was because of what happened when she had been kidnapped. If Sam hadn't taken the lead and given him commands, then things would have been worse for the Avian. It was security and she knew Kesset would keep his word and look after the brothers and Bobby. The other part of that was she had intended him to be guardian of this world. She had no illusions about coming back when she made the choice to follow Sam to hell. She needed someone to watch the world and she asked it of Kesset.

The result seemed to give the Avian confidence to be a bit more liberal about interpreting his orders or his duties. She already knew that he was a soldier and a spy; they trained the guard for that. She knew that he stayed in the crowd and didn't make waves all because of sins of the father. So, it was a surprise that he took the initiative to do this. It made her proud in a way. Right now she had to focus on the fact that Balthazar was up to something and it wasn't any good. "What is going on, Kess?"

"He has been moving around and heading straight to Elder Singer's residence."

Most people would be annoyed by the matter of fact tone from Kesset, but it was better than anything. Angela felt her eyes widen as she stepped forward. "And what is he doing?"

"Interfering."

Angela turned to see a woman standing there and looking very annoyed. She raised her brow at her but didn't cower. Maybe it was foolish since she knew it was an angel, but she had fought them before. Uriel wasn't the worst she encountered and she encountered quite a few. She looked at the angel and replied, "Well all things considered…" She shrugged.

"And I'm surprised that you were not invited. You are a formidable opponent, Malachi."

Angela stared blandly at the angel. "I've had practice with angels. Including archangels… Rafael."

"So you know."

"Not hard. I got filled in even if I was kept out." Angela was so matter of fact about it.

"Then you know what I'm after."

"Nope." Angela shrugged. She didn't know what the archangel was after and she didn't care. Unless it concerned Sam and Dean. "Not a damn clue."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not." Angela looked at Rafael and was amused at the female meat suit. "Just because Cas and I still share a guardian-charge bond… it doesn't mean I'm into whatever he's doing."

Rafael seemed to scrutinize her a little bit. "So you don't really know."

"No."

"Oh this will make it all the sweeter." Rafael straightened up and looked at Angela with a knowing look. "Then be prepared. Virgil is after the Winchesters and there is nothing you can do to stop it. But I can…" Rafael blinked at the fact that Angela was no longer there. She looked around with a murderous look.

Angela blinked finding herself in the salvage yard. She turned to see that Kesset was there looking pleased with himself and Moira was there, looking at her with a confused expression. She raised her brow, "Kess?"

"The Winchesters need your help, princess."

Angela would have said more but there was a loud crash. She turned to see two men looking like they had been literally thrown through the window. She heard them moan and one of them said in a familiar voice, "What the… where did the rain come from?"

She looked at them and her brow raised as she saw them lift their faces towards her. One said, "Uh… towel please."

She looked at Kesset and he looked at her shrugging. She looked back at them. "I don't cater to stupid or feigned helplessness," she said, wondering why they were looking at her like she was pissing them off. "You know this, Sam and Dean."

* * *

**A/N:** Angie has a nice chat with Jodi but comes home to find that who she thinks is Sam and Dean really isn't. Stay tuned for more of The French Solution...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_You know this, Sam and Dean._

Angela stared at them. She wasn't budging on her stance. They knew her well by now. They didn't have any reason to play stupid with her. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at them as they looked at her.

Eventually they got to their feet when they realized she wasn't helping them. That was when they looked around, realizing it was real rain. They looked around and looked at her and saw that she hadn't moved. She said, "Well?"

"Um… where is the crew?"

Angela frowned at them. "What are you talking about?"

"Uh… Jensen… I don't think we're on set."

"You think?"

Angela looked at them. They looked like Sam and Dean. Because of the rain, she couldn't tell by scent. She peered at them and glanced at Moira. The poor dog was looking confused as well. It was obvious that they had different names. She was inclined to think that it was a trick, but she got the sense that it wasn't. Still she would be cautious.

Both the boys were looking around and at each other. Angela watched them curiously, letting them get drenched in the rain that was pouring. Her more hospitable side would have offered to take them inside but at the moment, she wasn't sure what was going on. She glanced at Kesset and asked in ancient Egyptian, "You seeing what I'm seeing?"

"I see what looks like your brother and mate, princess. There is something different," Kesset mused as he stared at them.

"So, I'm not crazy." Angela looked at the pair as they stood up and realized that they were really out in the rain and that there was no one else.

"No."

"How many times have I said not to tear down my house," a familiar grizzled tone came after the slamming sound of a truck.

Angela looked at Bobby and said, "Not like I did it. I just got here."

Bobby looked at the two standing there looking confused and starting to get freaked out. He went on them, "And what did ya two think you were doing breaking my window?"

They stood there not even sure what to say. It was becoming clear to Angela that they weren't her boys, and something was going on. She tapped Bobby on the shoulder, "Maybe we could have this discussion inside? Less wet."

"And who's gonna fix my window?" Bobby groused at her, not liking that he had yet another repair to the house.

"You know I will do it," Angela said before stepping forward. She stood in front of the boys and offered, "You want to step inside?"

"Just invite everyone and everything in my house now will ya?" Bobby muttered as he grabbed the supplies that he had to get.

Angela gave a humoring smile as she walked behind the boys, watching them walk into the house. She watched as they looked around the house. She looked at the shattered window and noticed a few things about the remaining bits of glass. She kept that in mind as she watched them look around.

Bobby was grousing about the broken window as he put away the supplies, including the most important staple to a hunter… beer and whiskey. He was content letting Angela handle it. He roped Kesset into helping. He figured it was better to house train the Avian even though he was pretty good at being in his house. He just wanted one person that wouldn't destroy his house.

In the meantime, Angela was looking at the two boys that looked like hers. She stood there with her arms crossed over her chest as they examined the room. She finally said, "This is getting old, guys. What's going on?"

The two stopped and looked at her. The taller one that looked like Sam said, "I think she's not a part of the crew."

"You think?" The Dean lookalike said trying not to lose his temper. He looked at Angela with a raised brow.

"The only crew we have are them," she replied as she pointed at the three dogs that walked in. She gave a slight sheepish grin as the fur on their hackles raised as they saw the boys.

The stood there looking at the dogs. Their presence was enough to make people nervous. Moira and Zeppelin had Rottweiler and wolfhound blood in them and Xander had his German Shepherd or Belgian Malinois mix in him. All three looked pretty intimidating just standing there even though they were confused about what was going on. It was enough for the boys to eye them warily enough for the one looking like Sam to ask, "Hey, uh… they don't bite right?"

Angela looked at the dogs. They were staring at the boys and it was clear that they were confused about the whole thing. What they were seeing was in contradiction to what they were smelling. She could smell it too. If there was ever a time to be more embarrassed by her ability to smell, it was probably now. She shrugged, "They won't hurt you. You confuse them."

"We confuse them?" The one like Sam pointed at them.

"You look like their hunters, but they are confused. You don't smell like them." Angela studied them as they looked at the dogs. "They are pretty accurate for judging people. Not bad for half hell hounds."

"Hell hounds?"

"Yeah, those two." She pointed at Moira and Zeppelin. She then pointed at Xander, "He's got hell hound blood in him along with some wolf in him."

It was rather funny to watch the expression on their faces. It was clear to her that the two in front of her were not Sam and Dean. They sure did look like them though. She stepped forward and started circling them. She leaned in close to let her nose do the work. She was subtle about it but it was enough to have them both look at her like she was crazy.

It was the one that looked like Dean that narrowed his eyes at her and demanded, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Just confirming what they know for myself," she replied as she came around to the front. She stared at them, satisfied that they were not Sam and Dean, but someone else and not from their world. She stepped back and asked, "What are your names?"

"What?"

"What are your names?" Angela looked at them with a pointed expression. They may not be her boys, but she wasn't going to entertain stupidity. When they didn't answer she prompted, "Come on. I don't have all day."

They looked at each other. The shorter one said, "Jensen," and the taller one said, "Jared."

Angela nodded, "Pleased to meet you. I'm Angela. Most call me Angie." She gave a smile of reassurance. "Though I maintain you have to earn the right to call me that." She smirked at that since it never really was enforced. Even Castiel started calling her by the name the boys did and that was after Dean pestering him to use her name.

The two looked at each other, wondering if she was crazy or not. It was Jared that asked, "Okay… um… Can you explain where we are?"

"What are you talking about? We're on set," Jensen countered before looking around. "Just… a little different."

Angela had crossed her arms and had a look of bemusement on her face. "Set?"

"Yeah set. You know…" Jensen looked at her. When she didn't make an expression, he gestured at the broken window. "That was a scene we were filming."

"Jensen, I don't think she believes us," Jared replied after watching her expression.

"Oh, I believe you. You're just wrong," she replied with a slight gesture. She didn't offer more. She felt the urge to entertain herself with this.

"Wrong?"

"Yes." Angela smiled at them knowingly, "Because this... isn't a set. It's very real." She knocked on the wall to make a point. "Besides… you see a camera crew anywhere?"

They looked around them. They knew she wasn't lying to them. The room they were in was very real and was punctuated by the fact that the window they crashed through was covered with tarp and the rain was still pouring. It was Jared that asked, "So… uh… where are we?"

"Bobby's house."

"No really," Jensen demanded.

Angela looked at him with a serious expression, "Bobby Singer's house. That grizzled guy you saw was Bobby." She pointed where Bobby was at.

"I heard that!"

Angela chuckled since she knew that Bobby was just being himself. She didn't blame him for the reaction to the damage to the house. A lot of things had happened in there. She knew some of it was caused by her. She did pay for the repairs though and Bobby knew that, much to the old hunter's grumbling. She considered it a small price to pay. Turning her attention to the boys she asked, "What do you last remember?"

That was easy enough to answer and they gave the bare bones that they were in the middle of shooting the scene. As Angela listened, she blinked as she looked at the broken window. She could see traces of blood and she could smell it. Some of it was the kind used in the spell. The other was angelic. She asked, "Was there an angel involved?"

"Yeah, Sebastian was putting the spell together his character was wounded by Rafael," Jensen explained. "How did you…?"

"Because there was an angel in here and he was wounded," Angela replied as she looked around the room for clues. She let her nose do the detective work and help put the pieces together.

"Why do you keep saying angel?"

Angela turned and looked at them and replied, "Because there was an angel. They have a unique scent." She could tell that they thought she was crazy since she was so matter of fact about it. She raised her brow, "Don't you have angels?"

"No," Jensen barked in a similar tone to Dean. "It's not real. None of this is real."

Angela sighed before closing her eyes. When she opened them, they were glittering jewels and her fangs were out. She looked at them and said, "Not real? This is very real. Real enough that my kind could kill you with a snap of your neck."

As if on cue, the dogs started changing into their larger hell hound forms. It was intended to draw the lesson home. They weren't attacking, but they were showing what they could turn out to be. It was not her intention to scare them, but she was well aware that she appeared scary. At least she showed the potential to be scary. It was interrupted when Bobby came in and took in the dogs and said, "You three mutts better not be doing that in my house." He looked at Angela and asked, "Could you find a less scary means to make yer point?"

Angela shrugged, "Direct is best."

Before Bobby could say anything else, their attention was drawn to the noise of clattering. They both looked to see their guests struggling to stay upright and not faint. She looked at Bobby, "Maybe you were right in that it was a little too much."

* * *

"So… you're… you're…"

"I'm a dhampir. Half human, half vampire," Angela answered as she took a sip of tea. She held the teacup like a proper lady and had her legs crossed.

It had taken some time, but both Bobby and Angela managed to convince Jensen and Jared that they weren't going to hurt them and that they weren't crazy. Angela was just used to people being a bit more accepting. This was a little different. Apparently, where they came from, there was no such thing as vampires, werewolves, angels and demons, and the idea of magic was restricted to D&D players and children's imaginations.

It was also shocking that the two were tolerating each other's presence. She never met two people who could be more polite than she could and usually it was the more unsavory types. It was disconcerting because they looked like her boys and they were behaving like total strangers. It was something to talk about. Right now, she was trying to make sure that they weren't freaking out because monsters and demons were real.

She stood in front of them, looking down at them as they tried to absorb the fact that she was not a normal human. They had seen her teeth and eyes so… She looked at them. "So, now you have it. Monsters are real and magic is real. You guys okay with that?"

She was just being polite. They really had no choice but to accept it. It was their reality for now until she could figure out a way to send them back and get her boys back. She paced in front of them, taking in the fact that they were careful to keep space between them. This was going to be interesting. "Alright, so you two are stuck here until I can figure out what to do to fix this. And that means no funny business."

"Who died and made you boss?"

Angela turned her gaze to Jensen. She moved quickly until she was in front of him and looking at him in the eye. "I'm the boss since I know more than you do." She ended up pulling the trick she did to Sam so long ago. She made like she was going to punch him. Her fist was barely touching the tip of his nose when she stopped the follow through. It was a testament to how well in control she was of her body and skills.

She knew that it was impressive, especially to the two boys. Jensen was looking at her like she was crazy since she basically made that she was going to hit him and didn't. Jared was staring at her wide eyed. She could imagine what it looked like to them. It was a tactic she had used time and again. The _appearance_ of certain methods was enough to give a certain look at things. People were good at filling in the banks and the mind was often one's worst enemy.

Pulling back, she straightened up to look at them. "So, are there going to be problems?"

They both shook their heads. It was almost comical in that they were just as in sync with each other as her boys were. It gave her the feeling that she was going to be crazy and in need of therapy after this was all done. More likely Bobby would make fun of her since she was essentially babysitting them. Looking at them, she said, "Okay then."

"That's it?"

Angela looked at them. She raised her brow, "That's pretty much it. It's mostly common sense. I don't deal in stupidity and you two seem like you have common sense." She eyed them like she would kids that she didn't think were up to snuff. "Unless you have something to say that means otherwise?"

They both shook their heads at that. She nodded, "Okay." She turned and went to the kitchen, leaving them alone.

Once she was gone they looked at each other. It was Jared that said, "She reminds me of several people we know on set."

"Tell me about it. She's scary just by giving that look."

They chattered while Angela talked with Bobby about what to do. "Bobby, what am I supposed to do?"

Bobby shrugged his shoulders, "You seemed to be doing the job just fine." He peered around the corner. "Seems like they are behaving themselves. For them not being Sam and Dean."

"They better behave. I'm not catering to stupidity," Angel repeated as she crossed her arms over her chest. She glanced in the direction Bobby had been staring at and watched the pair of them. This was too bizarre.

"You going to be okay? With them looking like Sam and Dean?"

Angela turned to see Bobby looking at her with a worried frown. Her features softened a little. She replied, "It's not any different when I've been stuck with a situation."

"And this ain't a job, Angie." Bobby gave her a pointed look. He knew she liked to downplay a lot of things. Even though she was serious about the job, she did have a tendency to use humor as a means of keeping people calm. Now she used it to hide what she was truly feeling. Besides, she only just started getting better from her nightmares. "I'm serious. How do you feel about this?"

Angela looked at Bobby. He was only concerned about her. She had just gone through Sakura and it essentially cured her of hallucinating about Lucifer. She didn't really see him anymore, but there were still nightmares. Then again that kind of thing didn't go away. She truly felt safe when she was with Sam and now that she didn't have him there… she did feel the beginnings of panic. Sighing, she replied, "Honestly… I feel a bit nervous. I know I haven't been the best since the whole thing at Skye Temple…"

"Are you seeing that bastard again?"

Angela chuckled, "No. Just… remembering. Remembering things that led me to…" She lifted her wrist to show the gauntlet. She had worn it every day since then. It was more like an obligation. Plus, she always thought about contingency and a few steps ahead.

Bobby looked at it. It looked plain and unobtrusive, like it was supposed to be that way. He had seen it and it was more elaborate. The only thing that gave it away was the fact that it had the curls and squiggles like he had seen on the shirt she had made Sam. The expression would be women's casual jewelry. "So, no…"

"I don't see him anymore." Angela looked at Bobby with a firm look.

Bobby looked back at her. He wasn't convinced. He sensed that she was hiding something. He knew though that she wouldn't tell anyone even if they badgered her. The boys thought something was going on because Sam mentioned that she may have been hiding something, something that was on her mind and troubling her. "Okay, fine," he said with a shrug. "Look, I need to go back to town to get replacement glass for that window."

"And I get to play babysitter, right?" Angela gave a teasing grin.

"Your responsibility."

She chuckled, "Alright, fine. I'm sure I can freak them out more about how real of a thing I am." She held her hands up in a mock scaring fashion. "Maybe let them see Kess."

"As long as you don't ruin my house," Bobby groused.

Angela laughed as she went to one of the places where she stashed rainy day cash. She had them all over the house and Bobby groused at her for spending her money. She put that argument to bed by stating that he was the one that gave her a room and she had lived with him during her solo periods. It only felt right that she should contribute to repairs and upkeep. She started hiding money around the house and would break into it as necessary. She came back with a small wad of cash and handed it to him. "That should cover the window and the stuff needed to fix it."

Bobby took the cash, "I'm in trouble if I know that my favorite idjit knows down to the exact penny how much something costs."

"One too many times fixing things," she said with a grin.

Bobby made a face as he got up and went to grab his keys. "Don't ruin my house," he warned in a friendly manner before he left to go to town.

Angela saw him off and went to check on the new arrivals. They were sitting where she had left them. They looked like nervous little boys as they looked around the room. She watched them as they looked around and touched everything, as if to test whether or not everything was real. She cocked her head to the side and approached, "That is cute, and I can assure you everything is real."

Both of them jumped but it was Jensen that spoke, "We're just…" He gestured around, trying to find some logical explanation for what they were doing. "It's just that everything… looks like the set."

Angela raised her brow, "Set?"

Jared explained, "We're part of a TV show. This…" He gestured around, "Is one of the sets we work with. Bobby Singer's house." He gestured to where Bobby left, "And that was Jim."

"Who?"

"Jim. Jim Beaver."

Angela looked at them with a raised brow. She thought they were a little crazy, but considering that they looked like her boys… She was willing to give a little. She made a face similar to what Dean would do when he was trying to make sense of things. "Okay. So, you're saying that Bobby is actually someone else?"

"We're actors," Jensen pointed out. "On a show called Supernatural. I play Dean Winchester and Jared plays Sam Winchester. Jim is Bobby."

Angela felt her eyes widen slightly as she processed that, "Okay. So… What am I?"

"That's just it," Jared pointed out, "There is no one like you. It's like you don't exist."

It almost sounded like a dramatic point in a show. You could almost hear the music cue and the faces were going to get their close up. There was even a hint of humor to it. The only sound that came out was Angela going, "Huh. Interesting." She looked at them and smiled, "You guys want some coffee?"

Both boys looked at her like she was crazy since she took their explanation like it was completely normal. Jensen asked, "What?"

"Coffee," she repeated like they were five year olds. "You know, one of the few drinks aside from whiskey that can calm a person down?" She looked at them and noted their expressions, "That's not a thing to easily freak out about. I see and hear strange things about every day." She turned to walk into the kitchen and grab some coffee.

* * *

**A/N:** So it looks like Angie is stuck with two boys that look like hers and seems like they think everything isn't real. Stay tuned for more of the French Solution...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So, this… knowing that you all don't exist… It doesn't bother you?"

"Technically, everyone here has a counterpart in your world. I just… don't happen to exist." Angela grabbed a wrench and continued with what she was doing.

After getting the new arrivals some coffee, she went out to check on the Impala and the Camaro. She knew Dean well enough that if he were around, he'd be nagging about making sure the car was secure from the storm. He would also be fretting about the faint knocking that had been going on in the engine since the last job.

Normally, Dean would have been all over it and checking out the engine and getting the Impala to tip top condition to get back on the road. He didn't this time mostly because of her. He claimed that he wanted some R&R, but she knew better. She didn't fail to notice that he would tempt her with little things like asking her to work on the car. The storm kind of eighty-sixed that, but the weather lightened up and it gave her time to think about what had happened.

It was kind of a shock to hear that there was another universe and she didn't exist. Hell, she took it in a stride the fact that Sam and Dean's lives were actually a television show and there was no such thing as magic. On the surface, it sounded wonderful; no worries about things that went bump in the night. The most dangerous thing in the world were humans and the crap they did to each other. On the other hand…

She peeked out under the hood to see the one that looked like Sam, or Jared, standing there. He stood there much like Sam would when he came to ask how she was doing. There were slight differences, but they were so miniscule that most people wouldn't notice. She noticed and it was more because it was her sense of smell. Also… she knew them, lived with them… they relied on each other so much that they had to know the difference.

Jared was standing there looking uncomfortable in the clothes he was wearing. True, they were everyday clothes, but he got the distinct impression that the woman working on the car was not comfortable that he was wearing them. She didn't say it, but it was the manner in which she looked at him and Jensen. Like she accepted that they weren't who they looked like but didn't because they looked like their TV characters.

"Course that's not the strangest thing I've seen and heard."

Jared looked up to see Angela was leaning on the car and staring at him. "What?"

"This is not the strangest thing I've encountered," she repeated with a slight gesture of her hands as she was leaning on the car. "Then again most of what I've seen doesn't exist where you're from."

Jared blinked at her as he stammered, "Yeah. I mean well… you…" He gestured at her.

Angela grinned at him. She let him stumble a bit before she had pity on him, "I'm mild compared to most things and I pretty much live up to Hollywood's version of what I am."

"I doubt Hollywood ever conceived of a vampire or… half a vampire doing maintenance on a classic car,' Jared replied.

Angela looked at her person and back at him. She nodded, "Point taken there. They always seem to like the broody types. Though I think that's your interpretation of Sam." She pointed at him as she went back under the hood of the Impala.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing."

"Gotta be something."

Angela gave a smirk as she leaned against the car. She gave a sigh as she looked away. "Sam… he may have his moments but he's not broody. The choices he makes stem from a desire to be free of all this." She gestured around her. "Free of the family business."

Jared looked at her. He noted the sadness in her face. "Are you two… uh…" He wasn't sure how to voice it without making her upset.

Angela looked at Jared and gave a slight smile. She adjusted her position against the car much like she did when she and Sam first met and finished their first job together. She felt relaxed and sensed that if she was relaxed, her two guests would be too. She replied, "Sam is my mate. Before you ask, it happened after the whole thing with Jess. She was my friend."

Jared blinked, "So you knew Jess?"

"Of course. She came to me for tutoring. I was stubborn about it," she replied with a grin. She chuckled to herself as she looked to the side and at the rest of the salvage yard. "Funny how time can make you remember things. Good. Bad… ugly."

"You remember everything?"

Angela looked at Jared. She smiled at him, knowing he was curious. "Over five hundred years' worth." She chuckled at the expression. "Sam made the same face when he learned my age. Dean did too. He's much more fun to play with. Especially when I drop one liners about who I've met."

Jared couldn't help but laugh at that. "I guess you're the life of the party."

Angela shrugged at that. She smiled at that, "Well, it depends." She looked at the Impala. She was surprised that other questions weren't being asked. Then again it was something to process. It did take time to understand about things that you thought didn't exist. "Well I better finish up on the car."

"You're going to finish in this light?"

Angela glanced at Jared with a raised brow. She grinned, "I'm used to it."

"But won't that ruin your eyes?"

Angela chuckled as she grabbed a wrench, "I suggest looking at the book on the desk in the main study. It will tell you everything about me." She grinned mischievously and then let her eyes vamp out as she added, "Or you can see the quick version."

It was probably cruel but sometimes the faster way was shock therapy of a sorts. It worked when they needed that girl's help with the ghosts of Leticia Gore. It wasn't always effective since people had a tendency to doubt what they saw with an eye flash. In this case, it was enough to convince Jared that she would be fine working in the dark. He thanked her and left.

She watched as Jared left. She turned back to the car and stroked the metal lovingly. She smiled sadly, missing her boys.

"That seemed a little cruel, but I am surprised that Sam reacted the way he did."

Angela chuckled as she turned to look at her visitor, "And yet you didn't see fit to reveal yourself. I'm surprised at you, Kess."

Kesset came out of the shadows from where he was hiding. "I do respect privacy between mates, princess."

Angela dusted herself and finished what she was doing on the engine. "Sam and I are mates," she corrected, "But that wasn't Sam. That was… someone else."

Kesset looked in the direction that Jared had left. He raised his brow and replied, "But it looks like Sam. And it does explain why it didn't quite smell like him." He stepped forward and glanced at Angela. "Is it a shifter?"

Angela chuckled, "No." She shut the hood. "That was a human. His name is Jared. He is… from another world."

"Sorcery."

Angela laughed out loud, "Really, Kess?" She jumped to sit on the hood. "Considering we both know how to cast spells and I can do alchemy magic?"

Kesset turned to look at her. "There are differences, princess. Magic has a cost to pay, depending on what it is used for. Especially the darker magics."

Angela smiled, "Like I said, I know alchemy magic and I have my abilities. The principles of alchemy state that in order to transmute, something must be given for something. Equivalent exchange. Magic works the same. Which is why I'm thinking why Jared and Jensen are here and Sam and Dean are wherever they are from."

Kesset stepped forward. He always had a stern look when he came except when he was genuinely confused. Most often mistook him for an angel because of it. "So, you are saying that because Sam and Dean left, someone came here in their place."

"Probably. Though it could've worked in that Jared and Jensen could have been placed in a state of hibernation until Sam and Dean returned." Angela shrugged at that. It was an interesting theory and only reminded her of how much she missed her studies when she learned alchemy and its magic. "Though why those two, doesn't make sense. Where Jared and Jensen are from… our kind don't exist. Magic, the supernatural… it's all an imagination and our world is a TV show."

Kesset frowned at that. "And here I was thinking the human things I see on Kate's picture box were not real."

Angela chuckled, "It works the same way there as it does here, Kess. Just what we know doesn't exist there. That's why Jared looked strange when he learned things about me." She hopped off the hood and went to wipe her hands. "So, whatever the reason, Sam and Dean have left, and I am charged with keeping their replacements out of trouble. Albeit unofficially."

"Then this will make things difficult," Kesset replied as he mused. He rubbed his finger on his chin. "Perhaps I should consult someone else."

"But you don't know anyone else, friendwise that could help," Angela protested. She sighed, knowing that this was going to make things difficult. "What is the job exactly? Tell me and perhaps I may be able to help or figure out who could. Bobby isn't back yet and with the storm the way it is…"

Kesset nodded. He grumbled inwardly as he relayed the job he had been asked to give her. He didn't understand why the angel couldn't speak to her directly. He did understand the concept of subterfuge and undercover work. He had to reason it out to make sure it didn't violate his oath. In the end, it was a job that he had been asked to give to her because she was the only one who could do it. He just didn't like the possibility of someone innocent getting hurt. He sighed, "I was approached…"

* * *

"This is not right."

"Come on Castiel. It's not like they will be in trouble per se…" Balthazar paused when he saw the look on Castiel's face. He knew that the angel was sensitive when it came to using his friends and most especially his charge. "Look, Angela will be fine. She'll just go and get the weapon that bugger is too stubborn to let go of because he wanted to meet her. He gets what he wants and we get what we want. Win-win."

Castiel looked at Balthazar. He didn't like this one bit. Yet they needed to get that weapon and its guardian was insistent upon meeting the Malachi of Absolution. He would only give it up to her. That in of itself was not good. Usually it meant something diabolical. What choice did they have though?

Balthazar was the one that came up with the idea of having the Avian that hung around Angela so much be the one to deliver the message. The idea was that it would be more trusting coming from the Avian. It was definitely taking advantage of him in terms of his willingness to help, but even Castiel knew that Angela's distrust of angels in general would have her reluctant to accept. He didn't like the deception and he was already in deep.

"Don't worry, Castiel. Even if Rafael finds her going after one, she'll know how to take care of it," Balthazar said, trying to be helpful.

"She does not have the Winchesters."

"She has some help."

"They don't know our world."

"They'll figure it out."

Castiel shook his head. He prayed silently that this would not go bad. It was the last thing he wanted for her to do. Ever since the whole thing with Chalikar, it had him worried. He knew she was free of her hallucinations, but she was still suffering from hell. He sighed as he looked at nothing in particular. _Stay safe… Angela._

* * *

Angela made a turn. She could hear the rain pounding on the roof of the Impala. It had started raining again when she got the Impala ready to go. Kesset had gone to bring back the Camaro to the salvage yard. Plus, she was feeling a bit lonely and driving the Impala was like having the boys. Even with the company she was keeping.

She glanced over to see Jensen sitting in the passenger side and in the rearview mirror was Jared. She almost wanted to laugh at the situation in that it was something that would happen if it were Sam and Dean and she was driving. The benefit about having the Impala was that it could accommodation tall people. And it was comfy to sleep in.

She shook her head, wondering what possessed her to take them along. It was probably safer to leave them at Bobby's. The grizzled hunter had not returned yet and she got the impression that he would not be as receptive as she was if he discovered that they weren't the boys. Bobby, while kind and loving in his own way, did have a tendency to shoot first and ask questions later if he was under threat. He would assume Jensen and Jared to be shifters. It was better they went with her.

"So…" Jensen broke the silence and her thoughts, "Is this a normal thing for you?"

Angela decided to tease him, "Which part? Driving around with two guys that look like my boys?"

"Driving around and going to pick up something," he replied. "Not to mention with a fully loaded arsenal."

"Well _that_ is an old habit," Angela replied with a slight grin. She adjusted as she peered through the windshield. "I grew up all around, always moving and being what I am…" She gave a shrug and knowing nod.

"What was it like?" Jared's voice came from the back. "Growing up… you?"

Angela wanted to laugh at that, but she didn't. They had a ways to go and it had been a long time, apart from the Winchesters, that anyone was interested about her life before now. Most of the time she only divulged as necessary, but Sam was always interested, and a couple of times asked at random intervals for her to tell him something about her life. Glancing at them, she replied, "Not easy. It was fifteenth century Europe. Women were expected to be subservient, dumb people. To be educated like I was… very rare and ostracizing."

"Sounds rough," Jensen said.

"Makes being picked on in the schoolyard a picnic. Imagine not being listened to because you were born a woman," Angela countered with a kind smile. "I was lucky because of my parents. And the de Medici family."

"de Medici family?"

"On my mother's side," she explained. She gave a slight smile and was bemused when she saw their expressions. "I was given a chance. My father was a vampire, but a good one. He hunted the things that go bump in the night and trained me. That's the short story."

It turned into an interesting conversation as Angela drove the Impala to the location that Kesset told her. She was highly suspicious of the whole thing, but Kesset was not one to deceive. His oath of veracity prevented that mostly. There were some instances that it toed the line and could be considered those shades of grey. Even then, he was more trustworthy than most people.

She just didn't understand why Balthazar couldn't come to her and ask. Of course, she would have kicked his ass for sending Sam and Dean to another world and in the process scare the hell out of their doubles who truly believe magic and monsters didn't exist. She would have punched him and then demand that he tell her what he wanted. That was how she rolled. She hated playing games when people's lives were at stake.

While she wouldn't be the first to be buddies with Balthazar, he was a lot more tolerable than most angels. Castiel… she sensed something was off about him. She couldn't put her finger on it and chose to move forward. Castiel was her guardian angel and he looked after her even when she didn't want it. He made sure no serious harm came to her. Yet, there was something and it nagged at her and it had her suspicious to the point that she would only accept the word of someone that didn't betray her.

So, looking back, it made sense that Balthazar had Kesset approach her. She didn't doubt Kesset. He was not naïve when it came to the supernatural. Maybe about human things, but when he demanded the truth, he had a way of compelling it. She there was no reason to doubt his word. It was just the whole thing made her uneasy. She had two people who knew nothing of her world except for what they performed in their world.

As she drove, she thought about how this was going to work. The client would only hand off to her. It was sort of implied that she was to come alone. If Sam and Dean were there, they would be the first to say hell no to that. She took comfort in that and it actually surprised her when Jared and Jensen said they would come even though she was prepared to leave them at Jodi's after she explained. That was better than leaving them at Bobby's only to have the grizzled hunter return and get all hunter because they weren't the boys.

Sitting there, driving, it gave her time to think and she realized how much she came to depend on the Winchesters being there even when she told them that she could handle things on her own. She trusted them though the good times and the bad and in turn, they trusted her. Granted they didn't always understand her methods of madness, they backed her up. Now she was back to truly flying solo. She may have the look-a-likes with her, but it wasn't the same.

She made a turn. They were well outside of Sioux Falls but within reasonable traveling distance. She was surprised that this item was so close. It also had her suspicious. She was familiar with the whole hiding in plain sight thing. She had utilized it multiple times but only in places that she could guarantee isolation from the outside and no one would think of. Other times she made it so that it was nothing but a wild goose chase. The staff of Osiris was proof of that.

This though, it had her uneasy. Call it her usual sense of paranoia. She was just going in and getting it and then leaving. That was it. She had more things to worry about like how to get the boys back to their reality. She gripped the wheel unnecessarily tight when she pulled up to where she was supposed to go. She killed the engine and stared at the house.

It was a typical bungalow type. Pleasant looking. It even reminded her of the home of that witch that turned her and the boys to their childish selves. That had been an unpleasant experience and yet it was rather an interesting one. It held a place of fond memory and seemed to relax her enough. She was still staring out of the windshield at the place as she studied it.

"You've got this."

Angela turned when she felt Jared's hand on her shoulder. In general, she was reluctant to people touching her, but it wasn't that way with the boys. She didn't feel repulsed with them and she reveled in Sam's touch. With their look-a-likes, she found herself comfortable with them. So, the touch didn't bother her. She looked at him and gave a slight smile, "We'll see."

She was the first to get out of the car after telling them they should stay. At least they listened as she walked in front of the car towards the door. She glanced at them, and then looked at the door to the house. She took a breath and gave a knock on the door.

There was no answer right away. Being polite, she waited a couple of minutes before knocking again. When there failed to be a response, she gave a sigh and rolled her eyes slightly. She figured it was just something to annoy her. That was Balthazar's way of course. She turned to leave. She was at the bottom of the stairs when she heard the door open.

It was like those creepy movies. There was no one at the door. She looked at it with a raised brow. She glanced at her charges as they looked at her from the inside of the car. It was probably stupid, but this needed to get done. Balthazar wanted this weapon from heaven and the contact was only going to get it if he met with her.

_And right now, I'm thinking what you and Dean would do, Sam._

She looked at the ground. She knew what the boys would do. If they had no choice, they wouldn't do it playing stupid. She rubbed her thumb gently on her chakram and rotated her shoulders, feeling Absolution on her back. Taking a breath, she walked back towards the house. With a determined step, she walked in, confident that at least Moira would look after the boys.

She didn't flinch when the door closed and if she were to venture, the door was probably locked. Cliched but pretty effective when you wanted to scare someone. She was more annoyed and rotated on her feet and looked around. It was dark inside since the lights were off, but she could make out the furniture, giving the impression that it was well lived in. If she weren't in the situation she was in now, she would have taken a good look and appreciated what she was seeing. As it were… she was busy.

She walked around the room and headed down the hall. She found nothing in the rooms, and she was starting to get annoyed by the whole thing. She was starting not to like it and was ready to start raising hell. She didn't take out her weapon though. Not yet. She gritted her teeth as she became more and more agitated, but she kept her calm. She turned when she heard a noise, and it was coming from upstairs. She turned and looked towards the stairs, seeing the faint look of lights that hadn't been there before.

Pursing her lips, she turned and walked towards the stairs. She looked at the lights. They were the kind that lined the walkways in movie theatres. She looked up the stairs and started walking up them. Probably Dean would say that she was being stupid at the moment just going with it, but they really didn't have time and she had been in similar situations before. She could think on her feet.

She made her way to the second floor and followed the lights to what appeared to be a library on the second floor. She didn't even flinch when the door opened automatically. She walked right in and stopped just inside the door. She stood there as the door closed and looked ahead at the chair where the back was facing her.

"I know. A little too dramatic," a voice came from her left.

Angela turned in the direction of the voice as a well-dressed man came walking out. She eyed him with a bland expression since he carried himself in the manner of someone that was rich and thought himself cultured. She didn't say anything.

It seemed to have the effect she was going for. He started talking, "Not much of a talker and yet… I've heard many things about you. Heard many things but… to be honest… I always thought you were a man… Absolution."

* * *

**A/N:** So Angie is stuck with two guys that look like Sam and Dean and she has a job to do only because she is the Malachi. Stay tuned for next time on The French Solution...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Angela was well aware of the stories that circulated about Absolution. She was most amused by the fact that people assumed she was a man. She always claimed it was the vagueness of the descriptions. They always outlined the heroics but never exactly the pronouns. It was no wonder people argued over whether or not she was a man. Certainly, the fans of the _Supernatural_ books had their fair share of arguing.

Looking at the man looking at her, she replied, "That is a common misconception. Descriptions are notoriously vague." She gave a polite smile.

"Indeed," the man agreed as he continued to pace in front of her and look at her. "They tell of Absolution taking on the burden of the world, protecting it from the end. A brilliant leader." He gave a flourish before turning to look at her. "I've read about your hand in history. I must admit you are… clever."

"I gave advice," she corrected. "I led when I had to, but the history that humans know… it's fairly accurate."

"Ah, but history is written by the winners," he wriggled his finger in a knowing fashion. "Things get distorted. So, the question becomes, what really is objectivity? I heard it was something you were and are very good at," he said. He walked to a table and poured himself a drink. "The ability to look a larger picture is a rare gift. I envy that."

"It is a talent used in battle strategy. Generals have used it to conduct their wars," she replied as she tracked the man. She was done with the small talk and was ready to get down to business. She changed the subject, "Now, I am here because Balthazar needs a weapon of heaven he put into your care and the only way to get it was if I were to receive it."

It was probably foolish in that it was revealing her hand, but she had a plan with it. Sort of. It was how she gauged her opponent. It drove Sam crazy when they played chess since she would reveal whole plays and it left her free to bring up her traps that she had set so early in the game. It was always fun to watch Sam try to figure it out.

"Oh yes. Balthazar." The man finished his glass and poured himself another. He made a silent offer to Angela which she promptly and politely refused. He took a sip and moved to his chair. He didn't sit but gestured at her, "And how, may I ask, do you know him?"

"I don't," Angela replied as she crossed her arms over her chest. She shifted on her feet but refused to move.

"You must know him if he asked you to retrieve the weapon he left in my care," the man replied with a knowing look.

"We are not friends, if that is what you are implying," Angela replied. "We have met but not friends."

The man chuckled at that. He took a sip of his drink. "Seems the stories I've heard about you are true. You are willing to argue down to the most minute of details and probably to your own detriment." He took a step towards her.

"Merely correcting what other people make an error of," Angela clarified with a slight grin, "And only if necessary." She sobered and looked at the man. "So, have I passed muster? Will you give me what I seek?"

The man sipped his drink and studied her. She was a complete contrast from the stories he had heard. She didn't even try to use her status with the angels or those stories. Rather she gave a humbling view of herself. At the moment, he wasn't overly impressed since he wasn't seeing what he heard. Still, a bargain was a bargain.

Sighing, he snapped his fingers. A door opened and a shadow was revealed in light. It was overly dramatic, but everyone was allowed a little whimsy. He watched her expression and how unimpressed she was. He smirked, "Impressed?"

Angela had her arms crossed over her chest. "No." She started walking over towards the weapon. She was well aware of the weapons of heaven. Another benefit of her schooling under Gabriel.

As she approached, she glanced at the man. She didn't like the expression on his face. It had her wary. She kept her eye on him as she slowly reached for the weapon. She paused when she heard, "You don't want to be doing that."

Angela turned to look at him. She raised her brow, "And why is that? You have something that belongs to Balthazar and I came as you requested. Our bargain." She looked at the man firmly. She wasn't in the mood to tolerate shenanigans.

"And I am completing it. I'm just not inclined to believe that you really are the Malachi of Absolution," the man replied with a smirk on his face. He took a step forward with a smirk on his face, "You are going to have to prove it to me. And I don't mean a simple parlor trick." He raised a finger to his chin to muse before saying, "Show me… Chalikar."

Angela had been under the gun many times. She was considered even good at hiding her feelings and thoughts. Dean said she had a better poker face than Sam and that maybe she should have played that warlock for years. She considered it years of practice and intense training from Gabriel. She may have learned a lot from her father and other teachers, but Gabriel was the one that taught her how to bite the bullet and hide her thoughts and feelings. She ended up being better than him at times because of it.

Standing there, she put on the best poker face she had and looked at the man and studied him. She replied, "What?"

"Chalikar. Show it to me."

Angela could play dumb on purpose when it suited her purpose. More often she did it to tease Dean and sometimes Sam. It was done in good fun, but also proved useful when hustling for funds. She played dumb now, "Then you should know that Chalikar is nothing more than a legend. A myth."

The man looked at her with a narrowed look. "So it is said, and yet… even with pure myths there is a modicum of truth." He advanced towards her. "Now… show me Chalikar."

"I can't show you what even I don't know."

"Be careful, Malachi. You are treading on thin ground."

Angela never was one to take a threat lightly or well. It was especially chaotic if the threat was to what mattered the most to her. That was probably her one weakness, but she had her moments of control. This was one of them. She couldn't afford to be reckless considering she had two men that looked like her boys in the car and they knew little to nothing of this world. Looking at the man that was staring daggers at her, she narrowed her eyes and smirked, "Are you threatening me?"

The man took a sip of his drink, "I will do what I must." He took another sip and added, "And I must see if you really are as they say."

"You have the descriptions and the stories, and you would know that I will never agree with them. If you truly knew me that is." She looked at the man with a raised brow and her expression in a smirk. It was hard to resist the pull of a good fight. She hated to admit it but getting into a fight always seemed to lift the mood. Maybe that was one other thing that she and Dean connected on. They liked a good fight and he was a scrapper.

"I do," the man replied as he finished his drink. He set it down and stepped forward. "And I know that you are notoriously deceptive when you choose to be. I also know that you are the leading authority on all things ancient and magical."

"I hardly think that," Angela replied, "There is someone better. Specializes in the art." She started pacing with the man as he started pacing with her. She sensed that this was going to go south soon, and she might not like it. "I can't possibly see that I would know anything…"

There was a click and Angela saw a gun pointed at her. The man was pointing it at her, and he looked like he knew how to use it. "Stop lying. Show me Chalikar."

Angela stared at him. She could charge, but there was no guarantee that the bullets weren't the kind she could brush off. Knowing Balthazar, he would have picked someone who knew how to protect against the creatures of the night. It was safer to assume that the bullets in that gun could seriously injure her or kill her.

The man held the gun on here and smirked, "I can see you're intelligent. You're probably debating on whether or not I know how to kill you and your kind."

"The thought crossed my mind," Angela allowed as she circled with the man. The first rule was never to turn your back on your enemy. "You don't get to be as old as I am without learning anticipation."

The man held the gun pointed at her. He studied her as they moved around the room. He noted the way she moved around the room. He grinned, "I see what you are trying to do. It may work on others; the subtle way you're moving to get closer to the weapon. Very clever."

Angela merely grinned at that. She continued to move with the man as she shrugged. "I came to do a job and I do aim to finish it despite my dislike of the person that I am doing the job for. So, please just give me the weapon and I'll be on my way. I have no desire to engage in combat with you."

The man shook his head and gestured at her while still pointing the gun at her. "Another thing I have red about you. You like a good fight but always so eager not to engage. Don't you find that a contradiction, given what you are?" He looked at her with an inquiring look with a hint of mockery. "Do your companions?"

Angela continued to smirk at the man. He was clever and he knew his history regarding her. She admitted, "I admit it is a contradiction. To love a good fight but resort to diplomacy first. Almost… paradoxical." She had looked upwards as if trying to find the right words. She shifted and came to a stop. It wasn't an ideal position where she wanted to be, but it was better than nothing. "You could say that it comes from past history."

"Past history?"

"You have read about me. You know that I've seen several major wars and countless smallest ones on all habited continents in this world. I've lived through xenophobia, slavery… the points in human history that revisionists try to make it seem like it doesn't exist." She stared at the man full on. It was a posture those that had witnessed privately called her rallying pose. Her stance lent forth inspiration when faced against impossible odds, gave hope… the things that have been equated with the great leaders in human history. She never saw it. She only said that good posture gives the appearance of confidence and when you have confidence in what you believe, then you would succeed.

Looking at the man, she was doing as she always did. She continued, "No one wants war. A good leader tries to use diplomacy before it comes to that. War is destructive on all levels and not just the battlefield. The effects are lasting."

"And you would prefer that there be no conflict at all?"

"That is a perfect world, and this is hardly that. But the unique thing with the beings of this world… we try." Angela offered a slight smile.

"And yet weapons like the one you seek and Chalikar exist," the man pointed out, "Weapons that have been known to inflict terrible things."

"The time that the weapon I seek was different then," Angela pointed out. "The world was different then. Magic was strong back then and many sought to try and subjugate others. The urge hasn't passed with time…"

"I noticed how you never mentioned Chalikar," the man pointed out. He grinned at her, "You are trying to hide it from me."

"Chalikar doesn't exist," Angela replied. "It is pure myth, a story to bring hope to the oppressed." She was used to denying the existence of things that were better left in the hands of those that were chosen to wield them. She did believe that some shouldn't be on this earth, but they were in place for a reason. She tried not to question often.

A gunshot hit near her foot. She raised her brow at the man as he said, "Stop lying. I know it exists." He adjusted the gun. "The next one won't miss. Now… show it to me."

* * *

Jensen peered out of the windshield. It had started raining again while they were waiting. He was uneasy that they had been waiting for so long. The place made him feel uneasy. He glanced in the back at Jared who was looking like he was comfortable in the backseat even though it looked like it was a tight fit. He asked, "You sure you're comfortable back there."

"Yeah," Jared replied. "Didn't think that it would be, but it is. Angie seems to have it all worked out."

Jensen noted the way how easily Jared started calling their companion by the name that others have. "You seem to be comfortable calling her that."

Jared shrugged, "It seems natural. Like she's natural… and right."

Jensen raised his brow, "She doesn't even exist where we're from. I can't recall anyone that looks like her on the crew or who we know in the business."

Jared shrugged, "Maybe so, but… She's fun. Even when she scared us with the truth." He gave a slight grin, "And she's fun to hang with."

"You do realize that she is the real deal. Vampires… werewolves… everything from the show."

"I know."

Jensen shook his head at that. He turned back to face forward. He stared ahead and mused, trying not to be impatient at the fact that there was nothing to do but wait. Logically, it made sense. He and Jared didn't know anything about this world and their companion did. And she did take it upon herself to keep an eye on them. Probably a good thing since Bobby said something about going back out on a supply run.

Jared shifted in the back feeling quite comfortable. He liked the car and could tell that it was well taken care of. He suspected that Angela had a liking for things like muscle cars and by her mannerisms, was proper. A curiosity and yet he rather liked it. He got the feeling that Gen would like her too. He couldn't explain it, but he felt that he could trust Angela and she had a way of making someone feel safe despite the danger they were in.

They waited in the car, but as time passed, they grew antsy. The length of time she was away seemed to be too long for a simple pick up job. Jared sat up straight and tapped Jensen on the shoulder. "Thinking what I'm thinking?"

Jensen had been watching the house. The downpour started coming harder, like it was picking up. He was thinking the same thing. They had been sitting there for too long. "Yeah. I don't like it. She's been in there way too long."

"Thinking we should go in?"

"What are you nuts?" Jensen turned to look at Jared. "For all we know it's a room full of what she is."

"But she's by herself."

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure that the odds are in her favor."

Jensen made a point there. They didn't know her, but they both got the impression that she could handle herself. Like handle herself if some ass decided to get cute with her in a bar handle herself. The kind that would end up with a few bruises and maybe broken bones. Jared though had the thought that she could get hurt despite the fact that she was like superhuman in a lot of things. She was still a person.

Jensen sensed Jared was going to talk and added, "I get it. She's flesh and blood like you and me, but… we're way over our head here. We don't know anything."

Jared had to admit that Jensen was right. It didn't mean that he liked it. He felt helpless just sitting there. "Maybe you should get in the driver's seat. Quick getaway."

Jensen looked at Jared, "And have her get on my case? You've seen what she can do? She scares me."

"But in the good way."

Jensen gave him a look. It was the good kind of scary. It was the kind that while scary it was because it was good for you. He didn't want to admit it, but there was something motherly about Angela. The way she looked after them was motherly, but she didn't baby them. At least what they could tell. She told them point blank the situation, but left it to them to pull it together and process. Sure she helped, but no smothering.

Now they didn't know what to do if she was in trouble. In fact, they never conceived that she might get into trouble. It was scary how fast they accepted her capabilities and the idea she might be in trouble… it was ludicrous to think about. Now that they were in that possibility, the realization how unprepared they were was starting to sink in. They were starting on the road to panic.

It ramped up when they heard the unmistakable sound of a gunshot. They looked at each other and Jensen asked, "Was that a…?"

"Yeah," Jared said as he leaned forward to peer through the windshield. "That was one."

"What do we do?"

"I don't know."

Another shot made them jump and they looked at each other. They tried hard not to panic when they heard multiple shots firing and they were coming from inside the house. They looked at each other, trying to figure out what to do. They couldn't really call for help. The house was isolated from anyone that might have heard the shots and called for help. Then again, what would anyone be able to do against someone or rather something that wasn't exactly normal?

Before they could think of anything to do, the door burst open and out came Angela running. She was carrying something in her hand and she didn't care that it was pouring as she made a beeline to the car. Jensen did have the sense to turn on the engine so all she had to do was jump in and pull out. It didn't help the fact that they felt panic and were ready to shout at her and demand if there was anything that they needed to do. Jared did say, "Get the door open."

Jensen leaned over and opened the door to the car. He shoved it open and prayed that she didn't get mad that the door was getting rained on. He shot a look at Jared that said it was on him if she got mad at them. He looked at the windshield as he saw something in the doorway and figured that something was going to chase her. He was going to say something when something was shoved in his face.

"Here, hold this," Angela said as she got into the car.

Jensen juggled what it was, trying not to be put out by the fact that it almost jabbed him in the face. He managed to get out, "What the…"

"Just hold it," Angela's voice cut him off as the car shifted gear.

"Hey…"

It was a surprise to see her pull out a gun and stick it out the door and aimed it towards the house. She let off a couple of shots, forcing whoever it was to back up and seek cover. It also bought her time to shut the door and put the car into gear. The next thing the boys knew, they were peeling away and sending mud flying.

Neither of the boys said much since they were holding onto dear life as the car bounced along the road away from the house. They both decided it was prudent not to say anything since it was clear that Angela was busy with driving. It was a good thing too, since it became evident they were being chased when something hit the rear of the car.

"You wanna play that way?"

The car gained speed even though it didn't seem to be a good idea with all the rain. Yet, both of them decided it was best not to tell her that. They were rewarded when she said, "Just hang on. I know a few tricks. We'll lose them."

They didn't know whether to laugh or what. They did look at each other since it seemed so out of place that she said that. They just remained quiet as she maneuvered the car down the road and onto the highway. Surprisingly, or miraculously, it was empty since she seemed to think it was a good idea to be on the wrong side of the road at times.

After a couple more hits, Jensen couldn't help but ask, "What the hell did you do to get them to chase you?"

"Just the usual. Refusing to play nice because they were only interested in trying to find something that should remain hidden," Angela replied as she made a maneuver that caused the car chasing them to spin out and go off the road.

Jared turned to watch the car spin out and slide off to the side. The car looked like it was going to tip, but it didn't. It did come to a stop, probably stalled. It was hard to see in the pouring rain, but he could tell that they weren't being chased further. "Looks like we're clear."

"Good. Then we can go back." Jensen relaxed a little.

"No. We can't."

Both of them looked at her. It was Jared that asked, "Why not?"

"Because they will try to ambush us there."

"Then where do we go?"

"Lucky for you two," she said, "I know plenty of places and how to stay hidden. Even in plain sight."

It was sort of comforting that she said that, but not completely reassuring. They were in a strange place with a person that was a type of thing that was only real in movies and television and they were being chased by someone and it had to do with the thing that was in Jensen's lap. It was a picnic compared to the fact that back home the most exciting thing they did was get through an entire scene without getting at each other's throats.

Jared was the first to speak after the brief moment of silence, "So uh… where are we going?"

"Right now, the back roads. I know a place, a roadside tavern that we can catch a breath or two. I need to make a phone call."

"Why don't you use your phone?"

"Not that kind of call."

"Can you at least tell us what was so important? Why _this_ is so important?" Jensen held up the thing in his lap.

The silence was unnerving at first and both thought she wasn't going to answer. Certainly within her right and neither of them wanted to press. She did scare them that much, or rather intimidated them. They didn't realize she was trying to find the words so they didn't freak out more than necessary. Finally, she said, "It was what I was asked to get as a favor to someone. It's a weapon of sorts."

"Weapon."

"More like a hand of God."

* * *

**A/N:** So Angie goes to collect the weapon and ends up in a position that demands she show Chalikar. Stay tuned for more French Solution...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Here. You look like you could use this."

Jensen looked at the beer that had been pushed in front of him. He looked at the bartender with a raised brow. He took the bottle and took a sip. He did need it since it had been one rather crazy day so far. Or night. Or… whatever. He set the bottle down and took a breather and looked up to find the bartender still looking at him. He asked, "What?"

"Nothing. Just you really look like him."

Jensen didn't need to ask who, but he did anyway, "Like who?"

"Dean."

Jensen rolled his eyes slightly at that. Yep. It was official. He and Jared looked like Sam and Dean, which weren't real where they came from.

"But he doesn't look like Sam."

Jensen looked at the bartender and then at Jared. He was chatting with the other bartender. He looked at his bartender and asked, "What do you mean?"

Kenny looked at Jared and studied him. He ran his finger on his chin and then looked at Jensen. He saw the glare. "Don't get me wrong. It looks like Sam, but less…"

"What?"

"Less moody."

"Moody?" Jensen raised his brow.

"Yeah. Sam always had a bit of a mood about him. But it was always when he was looking at her." Kenny took a sip of his beer. He turned away to stare at nothing in particular. "Always did."

"Her?"

Kenny shot him a look, "Don't play dumb. You should know."

"Know what?"

"About Sam and…" Kenny gestured with his brow in the direction of Angela.

Angela was standing in the corner on her phone. She could have used the angel way of calling, but she didn't want to risk alerting Raphael. Especially with the fact that what she had was something that would have the entire host after her if they learned about what it was. She tried not to show her impatience as she listened to the ringtone. She had no idea how long it would take for Raphael and his minions to figure out where she was.

The phone rang and she was about ready to start issuing curses, real ones, when she heard the phone being picked up at the other end. She wasted no words, "You lied to me."

"I didn't lie to you," Balthazar said in her ear.

Angela turned to see the angel behind her. She was not amused by the whole thing and if her charges saw him suddenly appear, they would be freaking out. She opened her mouth only to have it silenced by the angel's finger.

"Don't be mad," Balthazar said.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't be," she posed with a narrowed expression.

"How about the fact that your… friends can't see this," Balthazar said as he gestured around him.

Angela looked around at the Roadhouse. There were a few things that didn't seem right. She walked around and looked at everything. The details were all there but it… felt different. She turned and looked at the angel.

"Wondered how long it would take you to figure it out. Then again you had a nasty bump to the head. Not to mention uh…" Balthazar tried to be cute by trying to think about it. He knew though when to quit when it came to her. While they could get along and did when he decided to pay her a visit in the wilderness of Canada, he knew that she distrusted him deeply and in general she though angels to be dicks.

Angela narrowed her eyes as she tried to remember what happened. She looked at Balthazar, "And you think it's safer to just pop into my head and say hello?"

"Knowing that you know more about this and always so careful, even when unconscious…" Balthazar noted that he failed to lighten the mood. This was not going to be an easy conversation. So, he went straight for the point, "Look you knew it was a weapon of heaven. That much I told you."

"Yes, but you could've told me that it was more than that."

"And spoil the fun?"

Angela crossed her arms over her chest, not amused. She raised her brow at the angel. "And you should know that I'm not amused by the whole thing. You gave me two charges after what you did to Sam and Dean and I put them in danger because you were insistent that I had to be the one."

"Which is true by the way." Balthazar saw the look that meant she would hit him if he continued. "Look, Castiel and I needed your help. I had to put Rafael on the tail of the Winchesters so I could find all the weapons and hide them again."

"And you saw fit to keep me here," Angela said, still not convinced of what he was doing but he was starting to make more sense.

"Because we knew that you would be able to keep an eye on the two that traded places with your boys." Balthazar looked at her. "Look, you are the one that protects people. We knew you would keep them safe more or less and you did so far."

"And what am I to do now that I have a weapon of heaven and not just any weapon like what really made Lot's wife into a pillar of salt, but a true weapon."

"Use it. Keep it. For now."

"But I have two people who think we are not real, what is of our world is a fantasy television show. They don't know anything," Angela countered, not liking that she was stuck here and with a serious handicap in that she had to protect people that knew nothing.

"And you've worked with people that didn't know anything, especially when you rescued them. It should be no problem for you. Just hold onto the weapon until we call for you."

Angela scoffed at that, "You're kidding right?"

"Not at all, buttercup," Balthazar replied. "I happen to know for a fact that there will be no jealousy. If you know what I mean."

Angela opened her mouth and was about to say something when Balthazar snapped his fingers. She felt her eyes open and she gasped awake. She sat up and brought her arms up and swung, partially aware that she was holding something in her hand.

"Whoa there. Welcome back."

Angela turned to see Kenny holding her wrist that had thrown the punch. She also saw Kenny there. She then winced, remembering that she had been injured in their escape from that place. She looked at her mid-section and saw the white rectangle near her side on her rib cage. "Great. Gotta try explaining _that_ to Sam."

"And it will probably heal before he gets back," Haley said. "Right now, you've got two scared look-a-likes that are wondering if they are in a room full of crazies."

Angela rolled her eyes as she swung her legs over the edge and sat up. She still clutched what she had been holding since she pulled over and passed out. She looked at the weapon that she had been holding. It was still wrapped.

"Is that what caused you to look like you took on a nest of demons?" Kenny pointed at it.

Angela nodded, "Yeah and certainly going to have angels on my ass. Specifically, Raphael."

Haley hissed at that. Dean had filled her in on what been happening when he worked with soulless Sam and the problems from that. He kept her up to date on things while she ran their home and bookstore. She knew the score pretty well and was well aware of the fight that could occur.

Angela knew that they both had questions, but she didn't want to answer them. Instead, she held the weapon and started undoing the silk wrapping. She only undid the top to reveal the hilt and she sighed sadly at it.

"Is that a sword?" Kenny asked the question.

"Yes," Angela said as she stood up. She uncovered more to show the scabbard. She saw the Enochian. "It's the Michael sword."

"Michael sword?"

Haley frowned at that, "Wait, I thought the Michael sword was the vessel."

Angela turned and looked at Haley, "A half-truth." She held the sword up so they could see the hilt and part of the scabbard. "Those pictures of the archangel get it right. This blade was only meant to be used in extreme battle demons have taken over the world kind of thing." She grasped the hilt with her other hand and pulled it out. The blade gleamed silver, much like Absolution.

"Are you sure you should be touching it?"

Angela understood their concern. She had been around enough objects of power, cursed objects and other things that could be dangerous. She held it and looked at it. She could hear the whispers. She knew exactly what it was. "It's not too different from Absolution. Actually… it's her twin."

"Twin?"

"It's the twin blade of Absolution." Angela held it and twirled it around. "It has a soul and like all soul weapons, they will reveal their name to the one they choose to let wield it." She held it up and looked at the Enochian etched on the blade. "It was intended for Michael, but it seems to have a mind of its own."

Angela sheathed it and wrapped it up. She sighed, "Balthazar stole it from the vault in heaven along with others and now I have two people from another world to protect while I play keep away with this." She shook her head. "How the world turns." She picked up a shirt and put it on and walked out of the room, not looking at anyone. She held onto the blade.

* * *

It was almost like those cheesy movies where the two suspicious figures meet in a dark place, maybe a streetlight. Pretty much it was ideal to meet while in hiding. Balthazar did his best to hide his boredom and annoyance at the whole thing. He turned when he heard the telltale flap, "There are better places to meet and much more to my taste." He looked at the angel. "Castiel."

Castiel showed no emotion as he stepped forward, "Balthazar."

Balthazar scoffed, "You can stop with the formalities."

"You sent her?"

"Sent who?"

"You sent Angela after the blade?" Castiel stepped closer. His expression became fierce, reflecting his anger at what had transpired. He stared hard and long at Balthazar.

"What are you so angry about? I knew she could handle it," Balthazar he replied in his usual blasé manner. "I mean, she managed to spiritually kill a shaman not too long ago."

Castiel was not impressed by the whole thing. He didn't even like the idea that she was left behind when Sam and Dean were sent to another world. Yet, he couldn't argue with the logic that she was needed there, and she would be able to throw Raphael off the trail. He just didn't count on the fact that she would have to look after two people that were not from their world and it _really_ didn't sit well that Balthazar sent her after one of the weapons and got Kesset to help.

Balthazar saw that he wasn't impressed, "Look, Cas… she knows how to handle a blade. She has its twin."

"And I know that whenever she finds the objects of power, they come after her. The Staff of Osiris…"

"And she takes care of it. Pretty brilliant the way how she made it seem like following clues would lead whoever to it," Balthazar brushed it off. He looked at Castiel and amended, "Alright, maybe I fibbed about what she was going after but if I told her, she wouldn't have."

"She would if you were honest from the start," Castiel pointed out.

"Oh please."

"She doesn't like lies," Castiel's gravelly tone took on an edge.

"It was a little fib and coming from Kesset, it was more like the truth," Balthazar said, trying to make it sound better.

"Kesset would have told her thinking it was the truth. You essentially told him a lie which in turn he gave to her. It's the same as lying."

"Semantics. God, now I know where she gets it from."

Castiel stared. He had learned the hard way with his charge about telling her half truths and full out lies. Even Gabriel learned the consequences of that, and it wasn't pretty. No doubt Sam and Dean tried not to lie to her. He turned away and started looking at nothing. He glanced up at the sky, remembering when he first walked into the Winchesters' lives and back into hers.

Balthazar stared at his brother. He watched as Castiel looked at the sky. Maybe he did go about it the wrong way but in his experience, you sometimes had to lie to gain cooperation for something this big. He certainly had manipulated the Winchesters enough to get them to go along. This time it was more like send them off without an explanation, knowing that they would cooperate and stay alive long enough for this to work.

"It's the twin blade of Absolution," Castiel said.

"Yeah, so?"

Castiel turned and looked at Balthazar. "The point is that it can choose her. It's a soul blade. You don't choose them. They choose you." He had gotten closer to the other angel. "If it chooses her…"

"She'll have a little more firepower," Balthazar answered like it was nothing. "And it's the twin. No big deal."

"The twins were never meant to be together," Castiel countered. "They were kept apart for a reason. One to Michael. One to her. Never to be together."

"What's the big deal? It's not like she'll use it."

Castiel looked a Balthazar, "It doesn't matter if she uses it or not. If the twins are close together it is in their nature to work together. That makes her a target and I will not let that happen."

"Raph doesn't know…"

"He will find out. That much power is not that hard to find."

"Don't you have any faith?"

Castiel looked at Balthazar in the eye, "I know her. I know what she can do, and she has done enough for the world. She does not need this."

"Then what are you going to do about it? She has it and, knowing her, she's not going to let anyone touch it or do anything," Balthazar countered.

Castiel looked what could be called a glare at his brother. "That's not the point." He turned to go.

"And what do you intend to do? You have to know it's too late."

"Indeed, it is."

The new voice had both angels turn. Castiel narrowed his eyes at the newcomer. He recognized the angel. It was one of Raphael's lackeys. He also had a bolt of fear shoot down his spine. Fear for the one person that he had looked after for a long time.

"And what do you think is too late?" Balthazar tried to play it off. Behind his devil may care attitude, he could actually be a fierce fighter. All angels were fairly decent in fighting. Some were better than others and you didn't want to talk about the archangels. He was ready for a fight again. He stared at the angel in front of him as if to dare them to answer.

"It is," the angel said. "Because we know where to find the missing weapon. The Michael sword."

Balthazar started laughing that condescending laugh, "And you actually believe would discuss it with you around." He sobered quickly and looked at the angel, "Don't be stupid."

Castiel said nothing but let Balthazar talk. It seemed that they could salvage this and if he could warn Angela somehow. No doubt she would already figure it out. Still…

"And Raphael knows that you aren't _that_ clever."

"Clever enough to hide the other weapons and give the Winchesters the key." Balthazar smiled at the angel.

"And that is being taken care of."

Castiel was good at remaining impassive in a fight. It was probably one of his best features since his feelings weren't readily apparent on his face. Now he was worried. He knew who Raphael would have sent after the Winchesters. Virgil would be, as the phrase was, a dog with a bone, when it came to following orders. Sam and Dean were vulnerable wherever they were sent.

"Really? Cause I have a feeling that the Winchesters will outsmart whoever it is, and the Malachi will be plenty pissed off."

"The Malachi won't be a problem. Not with Chalikar on the loose."

Balthazar had to laugh. He realized that the angel in front of him had no idea what the heck was going on. It was also another reason to be impressed with Angela. She knew how to make things happen, especially hiding the truth in plain sight. "Is that what you think? We are talking about the same Malachi aren't we?"

"The one you sent her to will bring the weapon and use Chalikar to catch her. Then the Malachi will be made to do the duty that she has blatantly disregarded."

"No she won't," Balthazar said as he sobered. He looked at the angel with a look that should have warned them not to mess with him. "She won't do what you assholes say because that's not her and she has and is still doing what she was born for."

"The Apocalypse will happen."

"I highly doubt that."

Castiel had moved closer towards Balthazar. He was not liking what he was hearing, and he certainly had an earful to tell his brother later. He was already upset that his brother sent her to retrieve the Michael sword. It was real. Most angels didn't know that, but it had been used by Michael during the fall. It then since had been locked away. It was said that God decided only one of the twin blades needed to be revealed to the world, hence Absolution.

"Bring the Malachi to Raphael or suffer the consequences."

"Like I know where she is."

"Castiel."

Castiel turned his attention to the angel that called his name. He looked at his brother with a stony stare. He didn't say anything but continued to stare.

"You will call her."

"No," Castiel said.

"Yes you will Castiel," Raphael's voice entered. "You will call her and have her bring the Michael sword to me."

"You know it doesn't work like that," Castiel countered. He was not prepared for a fight. "And she would never come to me." That was a lie. She would come to him, but he would never betray her like that. And she wouldn't come anyway if she suspected something was wrong.

Raphael looked at him. His vessel smirked, "It doesn't matter. Our informant was most willing to bring her to us. He seems to think that she knows about Chalikar."

"And if you bothered to observe, Raphael," Balthazar interjected, "You would know that she would have probably started the rumor, knowing it wasn't to be true."

"As I said, I doesn't matter. We will have the key and we will have the Malachi, one way or another."

"Give it your best shot," Balthazar taunted.

That was when hell almost went loose. Castiel wasn't sure what happened. He did end up fighting a few of his brothers and ended up being grabbed by Balthazar. The next second they were not where they last were, but rather what looked like an abandoned house, and Raphael and his angels were not in sight. He looked at his with a raise brow, silently asking his question.

"Relax, Cas," Balthazar said. "Just a little place I know of that even Raph can't find. Now to find that little toad…" He started walking towards what looked like a cabinet. "Nothing like the wonderful pantry that Mr. Singer keeps but…"

"Balthazar," Castiel said.

Balthazar looked at his brother. He realized he was going to have to explain a few things. He sighed, "Look… I didn't know about the guy I had looking after the bloody sword. I didn't think it a big deal that he insisted on meeting her."

"You should have," Castiel interjected as he took a step forward. "People who ask to meet her usually have an ulterior motive."

"And I didn't think that. He was reliable enough to look after it for me, so I didn't think much of it."

"You made her a target."

"Uh she was already a target the moment…" At the look he was getting, Balthazar raised his hands, "Alright, I didn't think. It's too late now. She has the blade and no doubt that little toad is looking for her."

"Not her. Chalikar."

* * *

**A/N:** Angie got a little hurt and learns what she had been sent to retrieve. Castiel has some words for Balthazar and looks like trouble will be coming. Stay tuned for next time on The French Solution...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"So, uh… is there a plan?"

Angela paused in sharpening her chakram She looked up to see Jared looking at her. They were holed up in an abandoned house. She had marked it up well enough to ward against just about anything. Some were even of her own design and they had worked well over the years. It was the best she could do until she heard from either Castiel or Balthazar.

She had to leave to hole up at the Roadhouse. She wasn't going to put them in danger and she still felt guilty that it was because of her that it was destroyed. Ellen had said it wasn't her fault when she proposed investing in rebuilding the place. Still, she couldn't help but feel that way. It was always the case when it came to the people that mattered the most to her. Now she was responsible for two men that looked like her boys and they thought creatures like her didn't exist.

She knew this had to be a shock for them and she had been amused but also afraid for them. They knew like she did that they were out of their element here. She just had to think about this smarter than she had been doing. If she had thought about it, she wouldn't have been caught with her britches down. She would have known what they were getting and made plans. She would do better.

Looking at Jared she gave a slight smile, "You know me. I always have a plan." She chuckled a little at his face and added, "Just a joke."

"But it's the truth," Jared ventured.

Angela looked at him and nodded, "More or less. Sam and Dean… they know that pretty well about me. In fact, it… really throws them for a spin if I don't have a back up to the backup plan."

"Is that what you do when you hunt with them?" Jensen decided to talk. It was better than nothing and it allowed him to collect his thoughts after that.

"A little. For the most part we plan together." Angela gave a slight smile. "We have our talents and we put them to good use. Of course, I'm just the literary device to offset the emotional issues of the brothers."

It was a relief to have some humor and to help explain, she pulled up the website about the books and what had been said about her. "So you see, here, they think we are like your TV show. That we are fictional characters." She pointed at the website.

"Kind of like what they say about us back home," Jensen said as he read the comments. "And the fans are just as out there here as they are at home."

"Agree with you there," Angela replied with an amused expression. She continued to sharpen her chakram. "The nice thing is that you get to play the roles. Here they are real. I'm real. We live it. You are normal."

"I think normal went out the window the moment we landed here," Jared said. "And the fact that we are actually working on a similar plot."

Angela perked up at that. She finished her sharpening and put the whetstone away. "Really?"

"Well, Sam and Dean were approached by Balthazar and he gave them a locker key and sent them to a world where they are fictional characters and they are actually real people," Jared explained. "And it seemed to happen."

Angela listened to them as they explained the episode they were filming. Apparently, they were poking fun of themselves and the nature of what was called a fandom. They were playing Sam and Dean caught in a world where magic didn't exist, and everything was a prop. Listening to it, she realized that the real Dean would consider it hell, especially if he couldn't drive the Impala. Sam…

She had to grit her teeth when she heard that Ruby was still alive, but she wasn't really a demon. She was played by a woman named Genevieve Cortese and she was married to Jared. She knew it was her jealously flaring but damped it back down. Rather, she sought amusement in the fact that Sam and Dean would be trying to get back and exploring their world and getting frustrated by it. She would have been amused by the whole if she had been there. As it were, she didn't exist there.

"So, I'm guessing right about now, they would be driven to Jared's home since everyone thinks Sam and Dean are you two," she gestured at their doubles. "And everyone thinks that you two are not talking to each other."

"Actually… we weren't," Jensen said. "Sort of."

"Why?"

Jared and Jensen looked at each other, not sure about how to answer that. They weren't even sure how she would take to the reasons why they hadn't been talking much with each other. Jensen offered tentatively, "Creative differences."

Angela blinked at that. She was familiar with the term. She heard it through newspapers and tabloids about actors that quit or whatever. She thought it more as a cop out excuse; something that hid the real reason. She made a noise and stood up to go put away her whetstone.

"What was that?" Jensen couldn't help but get a little upset.

"Nothing," she said. "Just…" She shrugged at him.

"No. You meant something by it."

Angela looked at Jensen. She glanced at Jared. He had a similar look. It really struck her as to how similar they were to her boys with some slight differences. They were looking at her, trying to call out on bullshit. She tried the usual, "It is not my place to judge."

"But you are," Jensen pointed out. He took a step forward.

Jared stepped forward to stop Jensen. They both knew she wasn't human. He got the feeling that she was a lot stronger and could actually hurt them. She hadn't done it so far but still…

Angela was well aware of the reaction. She stood up and her eyes flared in reaction. She stared at both of them, her eyes flaring and noted their reaction. "It is not my place to judge because I know not the circumstances. I do judge because I do not understand the petty reasons people avoid each other. When you live as long as I have, you don't waste what there is on petty squabbles."

She knew that she was intimidating with her eyes flaring. Often it was enough to get even the most obstinate of people into line. It was one of her secrets. It would have to be dire for that to happen. Often it was her posture and quiet words alone that did the trick. Those that lived told the stories of their general, a warrior, or whoever that was able to lead armies with a soft voice that was louder than trumpets. So the flowery language went. This time it was more or less to get two people who now had no choice to talk and work together.

She paced in front of them, not relenting, "You come from a world where magic doesn't exist. Here it does. You are in the middle of a fight that is between subjugation and freedom. My boys, the characters you play, are just as lost because they are in your world and to that effect unable to get home unless magic from this side is involved. Believe it or not, you can't let whatever caused you to not talk interfere here. Rafael wants the Michael sword and another wants what chose me. I can't protect you and I can't expect you to be defenseless either, but I will try to make sure you have the best chance for survival."

Jensen and Jared stared at her. It was a rather moving speech. It was the kind of thing that you read about in the history books. They didn't know what to say and there wasn't time since she turned and walked away. She left the building more to sort out her thoughts. It was also to think about the beginnings of a plan.

Jared and Jensen looked at where she had left and then at each other. They were not sure about what to say or even do. They stood there shrugging until Jensen decided to go out. He walked out to find no one was there and started looking around.

"Up here."

Jensen turned to look upwards to see Angela clinging to the wall of the building. She was drawing something on the wall but he couldn't see it. She was holding on with no harness, nothing. "Uh… how are you doing that?"

Angela looked downward and gave a slight smirk. No doubt what she was doing probably freaked him out or had him speechless. She remembered doing the same to Dean a while back when Castiel walked back into her life. "Secret of my kind."

She finished what she was doing and pocketed the pen. She pushed off the wall and landed with a dull thud on the ground. She straightened up and walked towards the man with a slight smirk. "Didn't think I was leaving you?"

Jensen retorted, "No." At the look she gave him, he relented, "All right a little." He looked a little embarrassed at what was happening. He noted that Angela was amused by it. "We just amuse the hell out of ya, don't we?"

"To a degree," Angela replied with a nod. True, they did amuse her. Mostly in how different they were from the boys she knew. "You have no idea how often I am comparing you two to my boys."

"I can take a guess," Jensen spluttered. "Look… I know you think that we aren't talking is stupid but we have our reasons."

"I agree. Believe me I've been present for blood feuds and family feuds that had more drama than a cheap soap opera." Angela looked at the man. She sighed and explained, "I am judging the act but not you. As you said your reasons are your own."

"It really is like a fight. Thing is… we were both wrong and…"

"You both have a hard time saying sorry."

"Yeah that." Jensen gave a crooked grin at her. "We agreed to keep things professional but it didn't mean buddy-buddy."

Angela thought about it when he shot her a look. "Not a bad thing. I've seen things work out in a similar arrangement," she said. "Still, it has to be a strain."

"Maybe a little." Jensen looked at her. "Are you telling me you don't have the same problem?"

Angela smirked at him. "More than you know." She started walking to head back into the building. "I will say this: while you're here, you should put it aside. Come on. We need to plan."

"Plan for what?"

"For company," she said as she passed Jared, not looking at either of them.

* * *

Angela was sitting outside, looking up at the night sky with a calm expression. She studied the stars and the constellations, automatically picking them out. It was a calming thing she did when something risky or life changing was going to happen. Sometimes it was just to think and she did it a lot when she was deciding on what to do about her feelings regarding Sam.

Now she was sitting there, trying to keep a calm outlook on things as she thought about what was going to happen next. She felt on tenterhooks because she didn't have the people she depended upon the most.

_I don't know why I'm so nervous. I've done this before and long before I met the Winchesters._

It was true. She had done something similar times before. The risk was always on those that she was trying to help and she made sure that they knew that. It was always the same. They expressed that they understood and then when something went wrong, she was blamed. It was why she once told Sam that it was the reason why those once friends saw her as enemies.

The day spent her developing and relaying the plan to Jensen and Jared. They both protested at it and said they could do more. She then asked them if they knew how to adjust on the fly when it came to a fight and knew how to fight against a real angel. They grudgingly conceded that she was the expert. It was actually humorous on her end to see.

That gave them the day to prepare. It was probably foolish to assume that Raphael and that worm that was after her to strike at night, but she had little choice. It was why she warded the place tightly as she did. It was not foolproof especially if the one pursuing was persistent. Still, she bought them time they needed. If there was one thing she learned about fighting, it was all about timing. When to strike, when to dodge, when to parry, when to charge, and when to run.

There was also a downside to having the time to prep. When there was downtime that was when the thinking started. It was times like this that had her second guessing herself. No matter how much time goes by, she still had these moments. She would question on whether or not she was doing the right thing and also thinking of the countless ways that the plan could go sideways. Right now, she was thinking and hoping that her adversary would not see the obvious holes in her plan.

_I know that look, bambina. You are thinking of how this whole operation will go sideways._

Angela felt her lip twitch as she remembered a risky operation she was involved with along with her father. It was when they were in Constantinople or modern Instanbul. They had come on a mission and ended up meeting friends of her father's there. They had been agreeable to help and the plan was set in motion. Her being her… she saw the flaws.

_Papa, this plan… it is good but…_

_I know bambina. Still, better to have the bet you can. It allows you to improvise. That is the nature of battle._

"The nature of battle," she muttered to herself as she reminded herself of that mantra. She got up and started walking and checking the perimeter. She had a planned spot to meet whoever it was but experience taught her that sometimes they pulled the unexpected and she had to be ready for that. Again, part of the mantra she had been taught.

It wasn't hard to slip into the old habits. They never really left even when she settled into her permanence with the Winchester. Looking back, she could see how her behaviors would have seemed alienating to the brothers; her refusal to talk about certain things. Hell, the biggest thing was her knowledge of their parents and the fact that she had looked after them since they were children.

Old habits did come in handy though. She was able to look after the brothers and keep them out of more serious messes. Well, more serious than the ones that they did get into. Also, they developed a level of trust that was the envy of other groups and pairs. It was one lesson that she encouraged; the close bonding between friends in order to be able to accomplish what they needed to do. Sam and Dean developed theirs because of their circumstances.

Angela walked around the grounds. She wanted to make sure that defenses were set up as best as could be to allow her to control the encounter. She looked around as she walked through. The wards were up and there were plenty of places she could launch an attack. She paused when she heard something on the wind.

It was faint, but her improved hearing could pick it up. Also the tickle on her spine occurred. She turned slightly in the direction that it was coming from and glanced in that direction. "So it begins," she said as the wind picked up and the rain started to fall again. She gave a wry smile at that before moving in the direction the sound was coming from.

The car had pulled up a short distance away, but close enough to be met head on. It stopped in an almost sedately manner despite the rain that started falling. The man from the house got out of the driver's side looking smug and annoyed at the same time. Smug that he found her and annoyed because of the rain.

That didn't matter to her. Angela stepped forward to greet him. She did have manners after all and it had been stressed you always showed manners even in battle. Often times the decision of a battle rested on it. Weird but she was willing to go with it.

"Couldn't you have picked somewhere a little more dry? It would certainly make things civilized," the man said.

Angela stopped and stared at the man. She gave a slight smile, "I happen to like the weather." She sobered quickly. "It suits my mood."

"It didn't have to be like this. You should have just showed me Chalikar and it would have been fine."

"And you should have listened when I said it didn't exist."

The man scoffed at that, "Still using the denial act? You can stop. I know it exists."

"Many have claimed that and it has been proven false." Angela stared with a narrowed gaze at the man. "And it ends the same. It is nothing more than a story to make a horrible event seem more than what it is." She looked at the man and added, "I advise that you stop looking. You are chasing nothing but a myth."

The man sighed at that, "Why do you persist?" He shook his head at her. "You must have been telling that line for a hundred years or so. You see, unlike others, I do my research. I know that you were in India during the Mutiny of 1857."

Angela didn't flinch but the memory was not a pleasant one. Heck if Dean and Sam knew what she did to make the results come out as they did, they would have blown a gasket. It was why she always said she had done plenty of work solo when they protested. It was only because they cared so much. She looked at the man and said, "What of it? Those days I traveled just about everywhere."

"Now that is being coy and it doesn't suit you in the moment," he replied with a smirk.

"Only honest truth," Angela replied. She noted how the rain started to fall thicker. "Now leave. I got what I was to get and it has been delivered."

Angela stood there. She had no desire to get into a fight, but she sensed that one was coming. The least she could do was buy the boys time to put some distance between here and there. Once of skills was her ability to bluff. She had plenty of practice and had teased Dean plenty of times. This time, it was like playing the grand game to the death.

The man looked at her. He grinned and then started chuckling. The chuckling turned into laughter. He looked at her and noted she wasn't amused but managed to reply, "I'm sorry, but do you seriously call that a bluff?"

Angela swallowed slightly as she looked at the man. She didn't say anything. She couldn't trust her voice at the moment, and she was trying to run scenarios in her mind. It was an effective tactic in that it could be imitating since she didn't show emotion, but it could also be taken as a sign of weakness. Most of the time it was intimidation. She eyed the man and gave a coy smirk, "What makes you think I am bluffing?"

The man started chuckling and wagging his finger at her, "Because I know you. I know you in the sense that you have been known to make you foes believe something that wasn't there."

"The same can be said for all men," she countered as she paced in front of him. It gave the impression of a caged and wild animal eyeing their prey. It was what she usually did when it came to the hunt. While taught to be a lady, she had a love for the hunt and for a good fight. She didn't like doing it if she didn't have to, but once she got in the mood…

"But you are different."

Angela made a slight hum at that. "Not the first time someone said that."

The man sighed, "This is pointless. Just reveal where Chalikar is and then we can forget this whole messy business."

Angela looked at the man and gave a slight shake of her hand, "You know I can't do that. It doesn't exist."

The shot rang out and hit near her foot. She didn't flinch having been through plenty of threats and bluffs to not let it faze her. She did know that if Sam and Dean had been there, they would have been kicking up a storm. As much as she wanted them back, she was glad that they weren't there. It didn't mean that she was happy with their counterparts, but she was determined to look after them.

The man wasn't surprised that she wasn't fazed by the shot. No doubt she had worse hurled at her. "Please stop lying."

"It is you who are lying to yourself."

"And you must have said that so many times that you actually believe it." The man looked at her with a bored expression. "We are way past the never see again strangers part."

"And we won't see each other again after this."

"Presumptuous."

"Honest truth."

"And where did you pick up that vulgar expression? It is way beneath someone like you," the man said with a sneer. He leveled his gun, clearly pointing it at her.

Angela felt insulted. She was insulted because it was an expression that was shared between her and Sam. He always said it when she thought that he was pulling her leg when he claimed that she was a good person. She also felt stupid for saying it. It was like she had set herself up for that. She leveled her gaze at the man and noted the gun in his hand as she replied, "I pick up a few things. Kind of do that when you've lived as long as I have, and some habits carry on to today."

The man chuckled at that. "But you haven't really changed, have you? You are still the vengeful goddess that has left death and carnage in her wake."

"A long time ago."

"And now?"

"I still kill things. The things that kill innocent people."

The man looked at her. She had been amusing. Now she was annoying him. He was losing his patience. He wanted Chalikar and he knew that she had it. "Alright, enough pleasantries. Tell me where Chalikar is and maybe you and your friends can leave without trouble."

"And I told…"

"Stop lying!"

Angela closed her mouth. She could persist and make him pissed, but it was clear that he wasn't afraid to use the gun that was in his hand. She had to even the odds. The rain reduced visibility, but she still had the advantage. Finally, she said, "Chalikar does not exist."

"Fine," the man said. He was fed up. "You want to keep this up, then I guess you leave me no choice. Just be glad that your friends' deaths will be much more merciful. Unless angels are into torture as well."

Angela didn't flinch. To do so would admit that she was worried, which she was. It seemed that Rafael was familiar with her ability to make someone look left while she ran right. Her hand moved towards her chakram. "You will be disappointed," she said.

* * *

**A/N:** Angie gives a talk to her charges and prepares to face the one after Chalikar. Stay tuned for next time on the French Solution...


End file.
